Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Great Texts
:For any previous votes please check our Archives. :For the present pending articles please vote below: As previously decided, all articles below will be discussed and voted on to see which will remian as featured articles. Votes for the articles listed Syrinxia :Almost There are a few formatting problems. I am going to see if I can work them out. Once these are fixed. I will change this. J Andres 14:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Yes A lengthy, detailed, mostly well-written article... this is, I think, as good as it gets on this wiki. -- Alphacow talk 02:43, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes I have just overhauled the intro and I will keep re-transforming the article to make it look more like a real country's than a CyberNation. --Geddy 05:45, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Geddy Lee :Yes Informative J Andres 14:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Yes Some issues in the text with informal use of language, but overall very detailed and very good. -- Alphacow talk 02:46, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Xánténia :Not Yet I understand that much of this is a work in progress, but I don't believe this is quite up the the standards of a Great Text just yet. J Andres 14:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :No needs some more work on the text, as well as formatting issues... add more section markers, delineate sub-sections better. -- Alphacow talk 02:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Red Brigade :Yes This on the other hand is a fully developed article. J Andres 14:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :No This is almost a great article, but my only beef is that it's written too much in newspaper style - many of the paragraphs, especially at the end, are just two or three sentences long. This is an encyclopedia... flesh things out! -- Alphacow talk 02:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes It could be cleaned up a bit, and I would like to know where they got their navy from, but I give it a yes. The article seems on par with those that are already great articles and has great content.-- Sancus 19:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) J Andres :Abstain I am finally submitting my main page for review and consideration. I'm not voting for obvious reasons. If you don't think its up to par, thats all right. J Andres 17:53, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, pending revisions I like it, but I have a few suggestions: :*Don't use the = = tag. It's too visually similar to the tag. I suggest you simply make the = =-level into , the into , etc. :* enlarge the subsections with only a few sentences, or find a way to combine them into one larger section. Other than that, its quite good. Those are my comments for which I would withhold a solid yes. Other suggestions you may feel free to implement at leisure (or not, whatever) are: :* anywhere where you have a Main article: (link), you should indent it with an ":". :* remove the "government officials" subsection; that information should go in a text box at the top. :* some small textual stuff that a proofread with probably catch :I hope that's useful in developing the article! Have a good one - Alphacow talk 03:00, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Großgermania :Yes Detailed, informative, with excellent content. Rishnokof 02:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes - Your nation's article is one of the best articles about a nation in the entire CN Wiki. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 18:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Disparu Post here. I will be neutral in this vote. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 19:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *I'm unsure as to whether non-administrators are allowed to vote, but if we are, yes. Not only is it well-written, but it has been the source of some awesome pictures! ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Grand Besaid Clearly enough content, and well-written. The one thing I'd suggest is clearing up the redlinks. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:25, Octidi, 18 Pluviôse CCXVIII : Why didn't I see this before? <_< Anyways, I support this. The article itself has a lot of content, appropriate images and follows the Manual of Style, plus it's supported by a number of other good articles. Pikachurin Talk • 21:29, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Nominations Hello! Check out Syrinxia, Geddy Lee, or check out "Category:Syrinxia" for that matter. :I will look more indepth at these articles in the coming week to appropriately assess them. J Andres 01:33, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Meh Hey, thought maybe my nation (Xánténia) may have a chance. If not then maybe my nation's Red Brigade, I'm also working on other pages, especially my capital city, and some other minor towns/cities. :I will look more indepth at these articles in the coming week to appropriately assess them. J Andres 01:33, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Cheers, -Palachinov -Cheers man ;) Transvaal I would like to nominate my nation page for Transvaal Botha 22:43 February 5, 2008 Nordreich Nominating Nordreich to be considered as a "great article". ♦ Vinzent Zeppelin (talk) 16:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Marshdonia I'd like to nominate Marshdonia - my nation page. Marshdonia 02:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Clinkham Wood Nominating Clinkham Wood- my nation page, to become a great article. Gav235 19:25 13 December 2008 (GMT) Großgermania I wish to nominate my nation's article, Großgermania, to be included as a Featured Article. My nation's page, while still being improved, is detailed and has significant history and information regarding my nation's history. Making an empty section for a vote above. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Disparu I'd like to nominate my nation's article, Disparu, to be considered as one of CN Wiki's Featured Articles. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 18:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Grand Besaid I would like to nominate my nation's article, Grand Besaid, to be considered as a featured article on the CN Wiki. Dynasty1 Talk • Grand Besaid 10:03, 6 February 2010 (EST) United States of JBR I would like to nominate my nation's article, United States of JBR to be considered as a featured article of the Cyber Nations Wiki as suggested by administrator, Bobogoobo. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 01:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Should there be any attempt to stop people from adding their nation to this category on a whim without being nominated and discussed (such as Elanthia) or is it enough that it is shown here which nations have been "authorized" to be here? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC)